


Virgin on the Rise

by GrandHighPriestess



Series: My Chemical Romance One-Shots [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard, College, Dom!Gerard, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sub!Frank, Top Frank, drunk mikey, virgin!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: Frank is the Extra-Virgin Olive Oil of sex, and then he meets Gerard.





	Virgin on the Rise

Frank was what you could classify as an extra-virgin so pure they are god-like. He had managed to make it through high school without any form of sexual (or romantic) intimacy. In fact, the only time his hand met the skin of his crotch was when he was relieving himself. He had not even been remotely attracted to or turned on by any of the people at his high school and felt no need to explore himself in the privacy of his room. So, when the day came that he went to the first frat party of his college career, he was less than unprepared for what he would encounter.

Just because he had never explored himself, however, doesn’t mean that he was new to drinking. As perplexing as it is, Frank is quite used to the pull of alcohol. So he didn’t blame the cheap beer for his poor decisions, he knew what he was doing. That was, until he met the eye of another student with stringy black hair and mischief in his eyes. He stopped as he joked with Mikey, who had come to visit with Frank for the weekend. Apparently his brother lived around the campus so Frank took Mikey with him to the frat party before they met with Mikey’s brother the next day. Frank stopped mid joke as he caught the man’s eye, he saw trouble and fire there, and he was entirely captivated.

“Frank, what happened next?” Mikey slapped his arm, temporarily pulling his attention back to the now failing conversation.

“Oh, I uh… uhm.” the man had moved, he was moving towards Frank. He was then walking right next to Frank, and past him… to Mikey? Frank couldn’t help but let out a frustrated huff. He didn’t have many friends yet, he was here for that purpose. Sure he _knew_ plenty of people, he just didn’t find many people to really stick around with. Mikey was one person who had forced himself to stay with Frank, but they hadn’t really ever talked much about their families or pre-college lives.

“Gerard? What are you doing here?” Mikey had abandoned the shitty joke Frank had stopped telling.

“I heard you were around and I wanted to come see you.” the man, Gerard, stuck close to Mikey, his back to Frank.

“Well yeah, but I was planning on stopping by in the morning with Frank for coffee.” Gerard must have looked confused because Mikey then said, “Frank? Where’d you go you short fucker?”

“Literally nowhere, I’m right here.” Frank stepped around Gerard and into view.

“Gerard, Frank. Frank, my brother Gerard.” Mikey introduced them.

“Hey.” Frank briefly looked up at Gerard, noticed an odd look of interest, and looked back down.

“Hello, you’re a cute little thing aren’t you?” Gerard reaches a hand out for Frank to shake. He shakes his hand, unsure of what to think of the man.

“Gerard, don’t be creepy. I’m gonna go get another beer, maybe it’ll be cold this time” and Mikey walked away, leaving Frank with his creep of a brother. Frank didn’t know what to do as far as conversations went so he took another drink and continued staring at the floor.

“You really are something special to look at, you know.”

“Uhm, thank you?” Frank was very unsure of  where this was going or if he liked it. He blushed down at his drink.

“Hey, Frank? Look at me.” Gerard has a coaxing voice that lulls in an unknown feeling that Frank can only describe as want, so he follows Gerard’s request and meets his eyes. When he does, he almost immediately regrets it, there was a dangerous wanting in his eyes that traps him there. He doesn’t feel Gerard’s fingers caressing the side of his face until his whole palm is resting on his cheek.When he does realize this, and the fact that he has been staring at Gerard open-mouthed the whole time, he lets out an audible sigh.

“Do you want something?” Gerard moves his hand to grasp Frank’s chin, his face edging closer.

“I… I, uhm.”

“What do you want me to do for you?” his face was growing ever closer to Frank’s, that’s when he noticed the bright color of his eyes, gorgeous greens and browns swirled together.

“I don’t, what? Why do you keep getting closer to me?”

“Have you ever done something with another person?” Gerard leans back and studies Frank’s trapped face.

“N-no. I.” Frank felt his heart beating fast, his eyes locked on the man holding his head still.

“Well, how about we go somewhere else? It’s a little crowded here.”

“Where.. Why would we go somewhere? Where would we go?” Frank was confused, sure it was crowded but why would they need to leave?

“Have you had your first kiss yet?”

“No, but..”

“Then I have to fix that. That okay with you?” Gerard dropped his hand from Frank’s face. Frank swayed forward.

“I, I don’t really...” Frank frowned and blinked a few times. He sucked in a breath as Gerard leaned in to press his forehead to Frank’s. He then presses his lips to Frank’s cheek, right next to the corner of his lip. Frank’s heart stutters. He finds himself following Gerard back as he tries to lean away from him. Frank stops himself before he makes too big of a fool of himself. His fist clenches at his side when he attempts to restrain himself from reaching out and touching Gerard, to feel the skin of the man who had just kissed right next to his lips. He still felt the skin tingling where Gerard’s lips had been, it ignited something inside him that he had never felt.

“Would you mind escorting me to your apartment?” Gerard’s hand lingered on his face for another second before Frank simply nodded. He needed an excuse to leave this party -the music sucked- and to figure out this weird craving for touch he had. Mikey then appeared between them and Frank felt himself yanked from the reality he had slipped into with Gerard.

“What’s goin’ on here gentlemen?” Mikey must have had half the punch while he was gone because there was a strong fruity alcohol scent radiating from his breath. His long arms were wrapped around both of them for support.

“We were just leaving. Care to let me give you a ride?” Gerard pulled his brother off of Frank.

“Aw, but I just got here.” Mikey looked like a worm trying to stand upright, limbs everywhere and no balance.

“Yeah, we’re leaving.” Mikey groaned and Frank justified with himself that, yes, he _did_ in fact want to take Gerard with him, alone.

It took both Gerard and Frank to haul Mikey out of the party and into Gerard’s car (upon his request in saying that he had the least to drink out of the three of them). It then took another twenty minutes to find Mikey’s apartment and a lot of swearing to get Mikey up to his apartment and locked in. Out in the hall Frank turns so his back is to Gerard, which brings back the proximity that they had created back at the party. Gerard turns and maneuvers him until his back is up against the wall. The breath leaves Frank’s body as Gerard steps closer and brackets his chest with his arms. A whine leaves Frank’s throat and he feels his knees shake. Why was he like this? Why were his knees shaking so badly? Gerard did that _thing_ again, where he kissed just the corner of Frank’s lips. Frank’s lip was shaking so much, worse than when he was cold or nervous.

“You okay enough to direct me to your apartment?” Gerard didn’t move back when he spoke, just talked right next to Frank’s lips.

“Y-yeah.” his lips brushed Gerard’s when he gasped out his response. Gerard steps away from him, Frank leans his head back and wipes a hand down his face. A hand is held out for him to hold onto as they exit the building.

Getting to Frank’s involved a lot of u-turns and Frank getting lost staring at Gerard’s hands. Thankfully his apartment isn’t very far from Mikey’s. By the time they made it out of the car, Frank thought he saw a bulge forming at Gerard’s crotch. It confused him when he felt his breath catch. Gerard held onto his hand as they made their way to the door to Frank’s apartment. They entered and Frank locked the door behind them. Gerard kissed his forehead and nudged him up against the wall. Gerard was gentle but urging, his touch exploring only his arms through his shirt.

“Now, what all do you like?” Gerard asked, guiding Frank’s hands up to cross behind Gerard’s head.

“What? What do you mean?” his hands behind Gerard’s head led him to be chest-to-chest with him.

“I mean, what get’s you in the mood? What makes you feel good? What can I do to help you feel the best you ever have?” Gerard wasn’t making sense, but the rawness of his voice was making Frank lightheaded.

“I don’t know, I’ve never… what are you talking about?”

“What makes you horny? My dear Frankie, you must have something, everyone has something.” Gerard was now guiding them to the couch, the closest comfortable piece of furniture.

“I don’t… I’ve never been, _horny_.” Frank lets out a disheartened huff as he is pushed onto the couch, Gerard follows closely and basically sits on Frank’s lap.

“How? You have to be joking.”

“I’ve never, I don’t know what it’s like…” Frank was getting worried. Had he missed something huge? As far as he was concerned, this was the first time he had come close to what Gerard must be describing as being “horny”. That doesn’t mean he knows what the hell makes it feel better. He wasn’t even sure good is something he would associate this feeling with.

“Are you serious? You’ve really never felt lust in the middle of the night? You've never encountered a person or activity that sets your lower body aflame with want?” Gerard sat upright on Frank’s lap and looked him square in the eye. He had a spark of curiosity mixed with confusion and near concern. “You have never experienced an orgasm?” He whispered as if it were a secret.

“I, no. Should I have?” Frank wasn’t happy with this conversation, “What, how do you know what it feels like?”

“It, I, Frankie, baby I promise to make tonight feel so good for you. But, it makes you want to do things like this.” Gerard leaned down as if to kiss Frank, but he went down to his neck and pressed a light kiss there,  the barest of a grace of lips. Frank gasped and tightened his fists into Gerard’s shirt, it felt like there was a small electrical pulse going through his body in time with Gerard’s mouth on his neck. As there was a series of light kisses feathered down along his jugular, Frank couldn’t help making small keening noises in the back of his throat. He liked this, he decided.

“Or this.” then Gerard’s hips were moving in time with his mouth, rubbing against Frank’s crotch. There was a battery of pulses that caused him to throw his head back and release a purely guttural sound, a moan. A flood of warmth and pressure made its way to Frank’s dick. When Gerard’s crotch next made contact, Frank followed him with his hips. Bucking up to meet Gerard’s hips sent waves of that same lightheaded-pressure. He twisted his hands in Gerard’s shirt even more and let out another moan.

“And this.” Then he stopped, Frank let out a sharp whine but his head was pulled to face Gerard, by the elder’s hands. He leaned in slowly and gently pressed his lips to Frank’s. He paused, Frank had never kissed anyone before, what was he supposed to do? He started to worry when Gerard pulled away. His body was aching in a way he had never felt, it wasn’t like he was tired or injured and a lot of it was centered around his dick. His lower lip trembled when Gerard lightly held onto his chin and then placed his thumb over his lips.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m…” Frank started mumbling, Gerard looked like he was going to hurt him in that instant.

“Be quiet and listen to me.” Gerard rubbed his thumb along Frank’s lip, hitting the little lip ring and sending a small pulse through Frank’s spine. Frank shuddered out a small breath as Gerard slowly kissed down his jaw and the side of his neck until he met Frank’s shirt collar. “Just try to mimic what I do.”

“Alright, yeah.” Frank whispered, not sure if he should say anything or not with Gerard so utterly in control of him. Gerard tutted and then brought his lips back to meet Frank’s. This time he tilted his head to line up closer with Frank’s as he slowly moves his lips to create a rhythm that Frank tries to follow. He savours  the feeling of Gerard’s lips pressed and moving against his, the slight wetness of their lips and the unwavering pressure from Gerard. The elder has one hand on Frank’s chest and the other holding the base of Frank’s skull, keeping him in place. He wants those hands moving, wants them touching and exploring, he doesn’t know why and he doesn’t know how to tell Gerard. The hand on his chest is just beginning to be irritatingly still when Gerard opens his mouth enough to take in Frank’s lower lip. Gerard catches his lip ring between his teeth and pulls just a little, Frank whines and bucks up under him.

“No. Settle yourself, we aren’t nearly close to finishing.” Gerard raises himself on his knees so that Frank can’t reach his hips up to touch, to drag, to get what he’s sure he needs.

“But, I need.” Frank whines before he can think.

“I know you need it, oh do I know.” Gerard trails one finger down the length of Frank’s torso to the edge of his bulge. “But two things need to happen first.”

Frank wants so badly to go back to kissing Gerard, and to have him lower his hand. He also wants to get up and clear his head, this was so _weird_ and he wasn’t used to it and he needed something, be it Gerard or a cigarette. Frank bites his lip to keep from saying something he’ll regret and looks up to Gerard’s eyes. He has moved his hands to hold either side of Frank’s head, but Frank is more concerned with the wanting in his face and the way his tongue slowly drags across his lips.

“First, we need to get rid of these dastardly clothes. They are so obnoxious and they are in our way and I just, I just need to see.” Gerard closes his eyes and presses a kiss to Frank’s neck.  “And second, you need to escort me to the bedroom because I refuse to do any sort of _romanticising_ on your couch.”

A flood of heat and pressure shoots down to Frank’s dick, he tenses and presses back into the couch. He feels Gerard nudge his knees apart and softly drag a finger across the inside of his thigh. A bolt of pleasure shoots through his body, making his back arch from the couch and his hands dig into Gerard’s back as he groans. He watches Gerard hiss, bite his lip, and groan with Frank.

“Did… did I hurt you?” Frank whispers, loosening his grip.

“No, no sweetheart, you didn’t. I uh, actually like that.”

“I… oh. Okay?” Frank was confused again. Why did Gerard like when Frank dug his nails into his back? He wondered if doing it again would have the same effect, he also wondered when Gerard will get off of him, he was getting a little impatient.

“That’s one of those things that I asked you about. Those things that make you feel good during a time like this, one of those things that makes you want so _badly_ that you almost can’t help it. It drives you crazy and makes your body sing. Makes you unable to sit still, makes you feel as if the world is suddenly more powerful. And then you can’t bear to have anything touch you but you still _crave_ it, can’t go on without the touch of another, or the gracing of lips, or the pull of a hand in the right spot. And then you do it again and it doubles on itself and you get goosebumps and your skin feels hotter than the sun and it’s all you can do to keep breathing because you only want to focus on the tingling, urging _pressure_ that you feel. And when you do get to do something about it, the world stops. Then, a tsunami of bliss and desire crashes into you as you finally, _finally_ get what you’ve been needing for _so long_. And it feels, oh fuck does it feel like the most glorious thing since the Sun and Moon.” Gerard whispered in Frank’s ear, one hand delicately tracing along his side and chest. Frank stopped being able to breathe properly when Gerard first started and he finished Gerard’s speech canting his hips up and whining every other breath. A cigarette would definitely not help him now, but Gerard can. He hopes Gerard will, because he realizes that he is in a state of wanting that he doesn’t know how to deal with, but Gerard does. Frank leans to Gerard and goes to press his lips to the elder’s. Gerard suddenly removes himself from the couch and Frank’s lap. A whine rips its way out of Frank as he tries to catch Gerard.

“Bedroom.” is all that Gerard addresses to Frank. He stumbles to his feet and leads Gerard to where the bed is. Frank licks his lips and turns to the elder man. All he receives though, is an order to remove every last piece of clothing from his body. He strips, faster than he ever has in his life. He turns and looks for Gerard, the man is facing him and just taking his boxers off. And there was Gerard. There, Gerard, _was._ In his nakedness Gerard looked like a god-send. Gorgeous, glowing, his dick curving to his stomach like a trophy. Frank was staring, he knew that, he also knew that Gerard knew that their dicks were both curved and rigid. _What the hell??_

Frank looks down at his own dick and sighs, completely unaware of what he should be doing. He looks to Gerard and whines. Gerard smiles and points to the bed.

“On your back, don't touch your dick.” Gerard ordering him onto the bed forces air out of Frank’s lungs, he follows the order and lies on his bed face-up. The man then stands at the foot of the bed and wraps a hand around his dick. His face twists in what must be pleasure and his head is thrown back, mouth agape. Frank must have moaned or made some kind of noise because Gerard's head snaps back to look at him and all movement in the room stops. “You ready for me to help you get rid of that?”

Frank nods and bucks his hips, leaving his hands down by his side.  He watches as the other bends down to grab stuff out of his pockets, a condom and a… sauce packet?

“Lube, sweetheart, no one takes it without.” Gerard says when he catches Frank staring. He then turns around and Frank gets an eye-full of his ass. And the shiny object lodged up it.

“Wha… what is, why…” Frank gaps at the object. Gerard then proceeds to grab the end of it and pull it out. The object looks like a shiny chrome egg on a stick. He moaned the entire time, making the ordeal easier for Frank, who was now associating that noise with pleasure and not pain.

“Lay back down, you're going to stress your back,” Gerard places the object on the ground and climbs up onto the bed between Frank’s legs. “You ready?”

“I… I, yeah.” Frank mutters, still hung up on the metal object Gerard just pulled out of his ass when Gerard then wraps his hand around Frank’s dick and lightly rubs his thumb up and down. He twists his hands into the comforter and arches up off the bed screaming. It felt like he was pouring pure warmth and pleasure into his body. His vision whiting out for nearly 10 seconds as he forgot what breathing was. He struggles to come back down into his body, heat radiating from between his legs.

“Oh fuck, shit baby boy, breathe, I have you, I have you. It's alright, calm down, it's okay.” Gerard is up by his face, kissing and petting and whispering.

“Holy shit, please, please do that again.” Frank hisses, pressure heavy in his lower stomach when Gerard moves back to between his legs.

“I have a better idea.” Gerard grabs the condom and carefully tears the wrapper. He slips it out and slowly rolls it onto Frank’s dick, Frank shivered and groaned the whole time. “You gonna be okay there baby?”

“Ungh, fuck, I don’t know. Shit, do something please..” Frank had his head thrown back against the mattress.

“Alright, but we gotta go over a few rules first.” Frank looked at Gerard and raised his eyebrows, “Don't worry, they're for safety, mostly.”

He raised himself up on his knees and moved until he was straddling Frank’s hips and hovering his ass over Frank’s dick. At this point Frank had finally caught onto what Gerard was planning on doing. He groaned but stayed looking at Gerard. Gerard opened the lube packet and squeezed it out onto Frank’s dick. He waited to spread it out though.

“One, you only get what I think you deserve. Two, I tell you when you can orgasm. Three, you don't call me Gerard here, here you call me Master or Daddy, anything else gets you a punishment. Four, if it becomes to much for you, say ‘solo’. And five, you keep your eyes on me the whole time, keep them open and honest and on me. Do you understand and agree?”

Frank stares at him for a minute, thinking he was completely mad. Gerard then took his dick and aimed it down at Frank’s and touched them together and stroked him. Frank gasped and nodded quickly.

“Good boy.” And Gerard lowered himself down so that Frank’s dick was up his ass. Once he had lowered himself all the way down he paused. It was long enough that Frank worried that something should have happened, but then..

“ _Shit_ baby boy, you’re huge. God, I love it.” Gerard’s head was thrown back but Frank continued watching, keeping his eyes on the older man.

“Ge- master, please move, please, I need it.”

“I decide when you get me to move.” Gerard circled his hips, Frank gasped. He stayed down, he kept his hips still, as hard as it was. Gerard leaned down and licked and kissed his way up to his lips. Then he moved, he guided Frank’s hands up to rest on his hips and he pulled himself up. He pulled Frank upright so he was sitting with Gerard on his lap. Then Gerard began bouncing up and down, slamming down onto Frank’s hips and groaning the whole time. Frank moaned along with him and gladly accepted the elder’s lips when they pressed against his.

Frank’s whole body was on fire, pure ecstasy fueling the heat. The slightest breeze had the power to push him off the fiery cliff he teetered on, but he didn’t fall over, not yet.

“Master, please, I need, gah.” And just when he thought he was wound up as far as he could go, Gerard nodded at him and everything rushed out of him at once. He screamed and jerked his hips up into Gerard as he explodes. It’s the best thing he has ever experienced, or the worst, he can’t tell, he decides that it is good right before he passes out, white spots clouding his vision.

 

He comes to when Gerard bites his neck, not hard enough to damage or break skin but enough to hurt like hell. He is panting and more exhausted than he’s ever been, Gerard above him brushing his hair out of his eyes and cooing at him.

“Holy hell, what was that?” Frank murmured, accepting Gerard’s lips when they were close enough.

“An orgasm, your very first orgasm. I’m so proud of you.”

“Sweet Jesus, why have I not been doing this my whole life?”

“I have no idea, sugar. You were so hot though, got me so hard.” Gerard began working against Frank’s spent body. He was whimpering and panting into his ear.

“Wait, Gee, did you get to orgasm too?” Frank pushed Gerard back a little so he could talk again. He really wanted Gerard to experience what he had felt too, although, he really didn’t know what he would do if Gerard said he hadn’t orgasmed.

“Not yet, god, I’m so hard. You are so beautiful, and sexy as fuck.” every other sound out of his mouth was a moan or whimper. Frank wanted desperately to make him feel like he had made Frank feel. So Frank, taking a leap of faith, reached his hand out and trailed it down Gerard’s body to his ass. He paused, not sure if he was doing the right thing or not. When Gerard whimpered in his ear and started mouthing at his neck, Frank knew he was doing it right. Frank grabbed a handful of ass and squeezed, pulling Gerard closer to him in the process. The elder all but screamed, he jerked against Frank’s thigh as he sped up.

“Yes, yes, oh yes baby, keep going sugar, fuck.” Gerard was a panting mess. Frank started kneading his ass in time with Gerard’s movements. Frank was taken aback when he felt Gerard’s lips connect with his chest and the elder start licking and sucking and nipping at any and all skin he could reach. Frank had another idea then, and started to move before he thought better of himself. He moved the hand on Gerard’s ass back to his front, in hopes of finding Gerard’s dick. He heard it before he felt it.

“Ah! Oh shit baby, fuck, please. So good for me, keep… move your hand please.”

Frank had successfully wrapped his hand around Gerard’s dick and, as per Gerard’s begging, started moving his hand up and down Gerard’s shaft. He was only able to do this for a minute before Gerard started convulsing, shooting white all over Frank, as if to claim him.

“Oh my god, that. Oh fuck baby.” Gerard didn’t finish and instead slammed his mouth against Frank’s, who willingly accepted.

“Thank you so fucking much.”

“Only for you. Now, I have to go piss, you stay here and rest. Alright?” Gerard got up and Frank was suddenly cold.

“Wait no.” he tried sitting up but got dizzy and fell back down. Gerard chuckled at him and walked out of the room.

Frank had managed to get back under the covers by the time Gerard came back. Frank thrusted his arms out and made grabby hands, he wanted Gerard up against him again. Thankfully, the elder went along with it and burrowed under the blanket next to him. Frank nuzzled up to him and rested his face on Gerard’s chest.

“How about we rest for a little then go for round two?” Gerard muttered lowly.

“There’s a round two?”

“There are as many as you want.” Frank shudders and burrows deeper into Gerard’s chest.

“I’m just gonna stay here for a while.”

“Whenever you’re ready.” Gerard kissed the top of his head as Frank re-positioned for the eighth time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP


End file.
